1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to padlocks, or more particularly, to a system and method for displaying a padlock.
2. Description of Related Art
Padlocks are commonly sold in hardware and home improvement stores. A padlock is generally packaged in plastic, or what is commonly referred to as a “clam shell package.” A clam shell package generally includes two pieces of clear, pre-formed plastic (e.g., a front contoured sheet and a back sheet). Once the item (e.g., a padlock) is placed between the two pieces of plastic, the plastic sheets are fused together at their edges.
One drawback of a clam shell package is that it is generally very difficult to open, often times requiring the use of either a knife or scissors. In fact, clam shell packages are so difficult to open, over 6,000 Americans per year visit the emergency room after opening (or attempting to open) a clam shell package.
Another drawback of a clam shell package is that it does not allow the consumer to touch or feel the item without first removing the item from its package. This is important because some consumers are more comfortable buying an item after they have had an opportunity to touch it. By touching the item, the consumer may be able to detect certain features, e.g., whether the item is solid or hollow, plastic or metal, sturdy or flimsy, etc. Because a clam shell package is difficult to open, a consumer generally has to buy the item, take it home and destroy the package (e.g., with a knife or scissors) in order to touch the item. If the consumer is dissatisfied with the item, the consumer then has to return the item to the store. The item is then sent back to the manufacturer, where it is inspected and repackaged. Not only does this result in a waste of time for the consumer, but it also results in a waste of time and money for the store and the manufacturer.
A potential solution would be to construct a package that can be easily opened, thereby allowing the consumer to open the package in the store. While this would allow the consumer to touch the item before buying it, it would also increase the risk of pieces being lost (e.g., instructions, warranties, fasteners, keys, etc.), or subsequently selling an item with missing pieces. Not only is such a situation frustrating to the consumer, but it also reflects poorly on the store and the manufacturer.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for packaging a padlock that overcomes at least some of the foregoing drawbacks. For example, it would be beneficial to retain a padlock in a package that would allow a consumer to touch and feel at least a portion of the padlock without having to remove the padlock from its package.